7thjojofandomcom-20200222-history
Howlin' Wolf
''"A beast-like Stand that can howl to create powerful, far-reaching shockwaves, in addition to attacking with its fangs and claws. Well-balanced in all areas, its power is backed up by impressive speed, giving it the potential to wreak instant devastation." (In-Game Description) "On the surface, you're cool-headed, indifferent, and alert. However, deep down, you're filled with curiosity and love spending time with family and friends more than anything else. Though you're wary of new people and situations, you're thick-skinned and composed, never one to sweat the small stuff. You feel that protecting your family is your duty in life." (Personality Evaluation) Base Stats In addition to these stats, the Stand itself gives an additional bonus of Power +1, Durability +1, and Speed +2. Howlin' Wolf is by far the most well-rounded Stand and is ideal for beginners. Its jack-of-all-trades nature means it doesn't particularly excel in any area, but its sturdiness combined with its strong Wind attacks that inflict BlowBack means not much strategy is necessary to get the most out of it. Moveset Howlin' Wolf's normal attack is physical, mid-range, has a low hit rate, and has a 5% chance of inflicting BlowBack. 1 These moves can be learned randomly by staying in the hotel with Iggy when his FP is high enough (i.e. he can be given orders in battle) Combination Overworld Interactions Singapore * Triggering the "Dogs In Singapore" event with Abdul on the east side of town will give extra dialogue. Fertile Crescent * Gives extra dialogue during the scenes where Iggy first appears and when Jotaro and Iggy are chasing N'dour. Trivia *There is a minor exploit in the game that can only be performed with this Stand or Wildhearts with the Ride command learned. To perform it, you must be in the Kujo residence in Japan after you've defeated Kakyoin. In front of Abdul, on the tile directly before the one that triggers the story event, face forward and use Ride from the menu. You'll be caught in a loop, pacing left and right endlessly while the game tells you you can't get off your Stand. If you mash the Action button enough, however, you can break free. Once you regain control of your character, use the Ride command again to successfully phase through the invisible wall behind Abdul and explore the rest of the Kujo residence, including the outdoor area which cannot be seen at all in normal gameplay. If you try to leave the mansion, the alleyway will be blocked off, trapping you, and when you re-enter, you'll be booted to a glitched version of the Personality Evaluation that leads to a blank screen. You can also perform this glitch at the school by following the above instructions on the tile before the one that triggers the Kakyoin boss fight, allowing you to walk freely around the nurse's office and talk to the nurse and delinquents. *During Joseph and Polnareff's endings, which take place 10 years after the events of the game, if the Playable Character has Howlin' Wolf as a stand, they will begin a career in scientific analysis to further their research on the mysteries of stands. During the after credits scene in Joseph's ending, the Playable Character has a conversation with Koichi about visting a ghost girl and rules of meeting her, but the Playable Character has a hard time believing him, dismissing it as Koichi trying to scare them, while in Polnareff's, they have an encounter with a polite man, implied to be Bruno Buccelatti. Category:Stands